2380s
|-|Prime Universe=__NOEDITSECTION__ Federation starship was among the first Starfleet vessels to be fitted with a quantum slipstream drive. *Seven of Nine enlists in Starfleet. *Deep Space 9 undergoes a major refit and received extensive improvements and structural expansions. The habitat, promenade and docking rings were thickened and expanded, six more docking pylons were added, and its internal systems were brought to state-of-the-art levels. *Many Emergency Holographic Programs were developed, including the Emergency Engineering Hologram, Emergency Operations Hologram, Emergency Security and Tactical Hologram, Emergency Intelligence and Reconnaissance Hologram and Emergency Science Hologram. *James T. Kirk assumes command of the starship Belle Reve. *Donatra declares herself the first Empress of the Imperial Romulan State of the newly splintered Imperial Romulan State. *The Fioran-Tserran War officially comes to an end. }} uses the Guardian of Forever on planet Gateway to prevent the Suliban from destroying the in 2153, so the Suliban would not alter pre-Federation history. }} . *The USS Volteado, the first Volteado-class starship, is commissioned from drydock. }} was destroyed by a rogue Klingon Bird-of-Prey. Fortunately, 74 of the 82 crewman survived. *The Changeling who replaced Kathryn Janeway in 2380 was discovered. *Iroshar III and Iroshar IV accept an invitation to join the Federation. }} and ships from Project Full Circle return from their three year mission to the Delta Quadrant. *Fleet Admiral William Kirk is born sometime this year. Project Loki is launched. *Extensive refitting and upgrades began on several mothballed starships, including the implementation of Defiant class warp drives, defenses and systems. With these changes, the modified Constellation class ships became almost as powerful as a starship and as almost as fast as an starship. *Tactical Protocol Shomaw is created as a result of the damage which can be inflicted by the Federation Chroniton Torpedoes. }} fleet carrier-heavy battleship prototype to serve as one of her two assistant chief medical officers. *Starships of the , , and es are equipped with working quantum slipstream drives. *Seven of Nine is given the non-commissioned Starfleet rank of master chief petty officer, the highest rank a "non-com" could possibly attain in Starfleet. *Kathryn Janeway is the first officer commissioned by Fleet Admiral Maximus Hunter to join him in Vanguard Command. *Captain Kira Nerys and Deep Space 9 are attached to the Vanguard Command. *Starbase 514 is attached to the Vanguard Command and placed under the command of Rear admiral (lower grade) Elizabeth Shelby. *William T. Riker accepts promotion to the rank of Rear admiral (lower grade) and reluctantly turns over command of the to his executive officer, Commander Christine Vale, assuming command of the new Heavy Battleship and Task Force Paladin despite not wanting to leave the Titan. *James T. Kirk becomes part of the Vanguard Command and promoted to his old rank of Rear admiral (upper grade) and placed in command of the Tactical Assault Cruiser , as well as Task Force Rogue. }} |-|Mirror Universe=__NOEDITSECTION__ vanishes with all hands while patrolling the recently capitulated . Unbeknownst to the Empire, she had encountered a spatial anomaly that sent her into the prime universe where she was captured by the Starfleet vessel under Captain Amnell Kree. * is assimilated by the Borg aboard the . }} |-|Other Universes=__NOEDITSECTION__ External links